MST3K 1204 - The Day Time Ended
The movie A family faces the challenges of a world where time has no meaning. The episode Host segments Prologue: Jonah is back in Moon 13 working on the movie vault while Tom and Crow are swiping various tools and knick-knacks. When Max asks if Jonah has any plans of comeuppance in mind, Jonah denies it to his captor's delight. He still gets the Tube, though. Segment One: Jonah and the Bots enjoy some hot coffee as they prepare for the second half of The Gauntlet. Jonah's Invention Exchange is the Fortune Meal, a full-course dinner with a fortune in every bite, Kinga's Spray-On Mustard Gas proves unfit for hot dogs, and Ardy's pet dog Bonesy leads to a minor delay in the movie-flushing. Segment Two: Jonah and the Bots mock the family's grill-loving grandfather and talk about how they want their deaths to go. The grilling and chilling is interrupted by bikers (portrayed by Growler and Waverly) and then Movie Sign. Segment Three: Jonah and Crow pretend they are the movie's writers, and their plans for a coherent screenplay get thrown off-course when script-doctor "Harold" Servo brings a toe-tapping, show-stopping list of "Concepts!" for them to use. Segment Four: The Gauntlet continues to wear on our heroes, but Kinga and Max's moment of glee is interrupted with a surprise visitor, Dr. Laurence Erhardt. Dr. Forrester's former colleague reveals that he has been on a journey of self-discovery and that he broke into Gizmonic Institute to obtain the remains of Dr. Forrester (whose death occurred 20 years ago) and TV's Frank, because Forrester wanted to have his ashes scattered while the song "Idiot Control Now" from the experiment Pod People ''plays. He also tells Kinga that her mother was Kim Cattrall. At any rate, ''Killer Fish is next! Stinger: A tiny alien appears and Jenny smiles. Callbacks * "Eeee-gahhh!" (''Eegah'') Obscure references * (After the title card ''The Day Time Ended is revealed) "The Morris Day story!"'' :Morris Day is the lead singer of The Time, best known for playing the rival band to Prince's band in the film Purple Rain, and for the song "Jungle Love." * "I'm so excited...I'm so excited...I'm so scared..." "Lisa and Screech are calling." :Both references to the teen-centered comedy TV show Saved by the Bell. The first is from a notoriously preachy episode in which the studious character Jessie abuses caffeine pills. Lisa and Screech are other regular characters on the show. * "I was out there playing with my friend." "Geodude." :Geodude is a type of Pokémon, from the popular game & anime series of the same name wherein players capture wild monsters and duel them. Geodude looks like a boulder with a face and arms. This may also be a direct reference to/paraphrase of this tweet. * "Did they suddenly all become NPCs?" "NPC", or Non-Player Character, is a term referring to usually passive background characters in video and role-playing games. The riff seems to be playing upon the family's total placidity at seeing the light show they just witnessed. * "We'll make it out of this, Applejack!" :Said to a horse, presumably referencing the character Applejack from the show My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. Patton Oswalt guest-starred in one episode. * "Triforce!" :Said as a glowing triangle whips by the screen. The Triforce was the name of a magical, triangular object that was often used as a plot device in the various Legend of Zelda video games. Behind the scenes MST3K cast Regular cast *Jonah Ray - Jonah Heston *Hampton Yount - Crow T. Robot *Baron Vaughn - Tom Servo *Felicia Day - Kinga Forrester *Patton Oswalt - Max (TV's Son of TV's Frank) *Grant Baciocco - M. Waverly *Rebecca Hanson - Gypsy / Synthia *Tim Ryder - Bonehead #1 *Zach Thompson - Bonehead #2 *Deanna Rooney - Bonehead #3 *Russ Walko - Growler *Joel Hodgson - Ardy The Skeleton Crew *Har Mar Superstar (Bandleader), Tony Bevilacqua, Matthew Compton, Denver Dalley, Jason Fabus, Charlie Erickson, Andris Mattson, Amanda Mndr Warner, Josiah Steinbeck Guest cast *J. Elvis Weinstein as Dr. Laurence Erhardt MST3K crew Full crew Production Goofs * During the "Concepts!" song, the bottom of the piece of paper in Crow's typewriter is visible and already has printing on it. Video releases Gallery References Category:Season 12 Category:1970s movies